Saying Goodbye
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Tidus is going off to college and leaving Zidane behind. What are you supposed to do when your best friend leaves you? ZidanexTidus TidusxZidane.


**Inspired by a story I read a long time ago. I scanned over it today and suddenly got this idea. **

I looked over at my best friend and smirked. "You're going off to college? Good luck with that." I laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. Tidus looked up at me in annoyance but I could see the hint of a smile on his face. I frowned at that and tried not to think of him leaving. He's my best friend, we aren't supposed to leave each other. Tidus is mine and no one else's but it's alright... he can visit me, right? No... it won't be the same as high school. College changes everything. That's probably why I'm not going, if I can make my life robbing people then why do anything else? Too bad Tidus actually has a future, sometimes I wish he didn't, it would make things easier but would hurt him in the process.

"You're going to miss me _so_ much and get pissed off since I refuse to call you because you're always doing crap like this to me!" Tidus joked but it wasn't funny, I couldn't smile and I didn't laugh. He's going off to Destiny Islands and I'll always be in Traverse Town waiting for him. What am I going to do now? He ran a hand through his hair and take a deep breath. His gorgeous tan and deep ocean blue eyes are going to be taken up as soon as he gets there. I wish he wasn't this hot, then maybe we'd have a chance. His soft pink lips formed a bitter smile as he took a step back ready to go.

"Don't go." I said softly and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling Tidus closer. The blond blinked hard at me then smiled softly shaking his head. Sometimes I wish he had my smarts then maybe we would still be together and not being separated because of our dreams. I can't go to Destiny Islands, there's a bounty on my head there and it's worth too much money for me to be willing to dodge bullets and blitz balls all day long just to endanger his life in the process.

"Zidane... you know I have to do this, it's the only way for me to achieve my dream. Don't worry though, I'll always remember the little people." He teased but neither of us were smiling anymore. We've been best friends since the age of five and now I'm going to be losing him, how am I _supposed_ to take this? "Steal enough munny to make us have a great life for when I get back." He whispered and hugged me tightly to him. I stood there frozen and tried my best not to think about it.

"You know I'll get enough munny to where we don't have to ever worry about a thing. Of course, you still have to pay for half the costs." I smirked trying to keep the joking up even though we're both not in the mood anymore. What am I supposed to do? I want to keep my little star all to myself, but it's not possible anymore. Stupid star wanting to be a real star. What's going to happen when he becomes all famous and I'm stuck on the sidelines.

"That's just cruel." Tidus cried looking a bit hurt and offended but we both knew he was

"Jerk..." Tidus grumbled in my ear. I pulled back a bit and kissed him, I'm known for being flamboyant and this isn't a time where I'll let that fail now. We kissed and it felt right, the only right thing that's happened today. It was hot and sexy and soon we were both out of breath. Grinning Tidus turned around and started to leave me. Holding out my hand I tried to stop him but it was too late. He was already at the door ready to enter the plane. Turning around once more he grinned at me."I'll always love you."

"Same here." I said softly watching him go.

This is it, he's heading out and I'm staying here. Of course I saw this coming but I guess I never really thought it was real. Tidus was supposed to stay by my side. I watched him disappear into the plane and I felt myself... die. Soon the people here are going to realize I'm not a passenger for any plane and I'll get taken to security. I smiled softly and thought about my best friend who decided to leave to follow his dreams. It's alright, he'll be back soon. I won't lose myself over this because in the end...

I'll always love you.


End file.
